<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Hearts are Everywhere by ElleElle20, Somewhere_overthe_Reylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932224">Dead Hearts are Everywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleElle20/pseuds/ElleElle20'>ElleElle20</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo/pseuds/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo'>Somewhere_overthe_Reylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Bootlegging, Eventual Ghost Sex, F/M, Moonshine, Slow Burn, Speakeasies, alcohol use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleElle20/pseuds/ElleElle20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo/pseuds/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mother used to say that nothing good ever happened after midnight in Chandrilla, but Rey thinks that might not be true after meeting a handsome stranger in the cemetery on her way home from the bar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A HUGE thank you to queenofharts1984 for the betaing for me!</p><p>I'm not great with tags so if you feel I missed something please let me know!</p><p>I would love to hear your feedback so kudos and comments always welcome :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p> “Reeeeey...Earth to Rey? Hellllooooo?” Rose waved her hand inches from Rey’s face in the smoky air.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Rey snapped back to reality. "It's been a long week."  After the week she had, Rey desperately needed girl time with Rose at their favorite dive bar, Starkiller, after work.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go get another round...you want one?” Rose asked, standing, straightening out her pencil skirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Rey smiled.  After all, <em> she </em> was the one who insisted on coming out tonight so she might as well <em> try </em> to have a good time before she went home to her empty house and the loneliness settled over her like a weighted blanket.  It had been an adjustment, living alone after Maz died, and she was still settling into it.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Rose returned with two more Death Stars, the bar’s signature drink which was basically a Long Island Iced Tea but instead of sour mix, a generous pour of grenadine and blue curacao made it an unnatural shade of purple. </p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, is that new?” Rose ignored the drink for a second to focus on the fire opal ring Rey wore on her left hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes...I mean no?  New to me, but looks vintage don't you think?  I found it in an old jewelry box that was in the shed.” Rey pulled her hand back, admiring the ring again herself.  </p><p> </p><p>“It's stunning!  You should keep that forever! I know Maz would want you to have all her family’s heirlooms. Even though she wasn't blood, you are still her daughter and there’s no one else mentioned in the will, right?” Rose questioned.  </p><p> </p><p>“Nope, just me.  I know that makes it easier legally, but it would be nice to have someone to help go through everything.  There is just so much <em> stuff. </em>  The shed is crammed full of boxes, some even packed by Maz’s parents.” she said with a groan.  The thought of going through it all and deciding what to do with it was so overwhelming.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Have you thought anymore about looking for a roommate?  Your cottage is big enough for you and at least two more people,”  Rose said sipping her drink.  “You could make them earn their keep by helping you go through the boxes.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I just haven't had time and I don't know where to look for a roommate. Besides, the project at work is keeping me <em> so </em>busy right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know for a fact that the program you built is out of your hands and in the beta stage, because I’m the one that approved it.” Rose pursed her lips, giving Rey a look that said, "Are you really going to bullshit me?" When Rey stayed silent she picked up her drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Kaydel."</p><p> </p><p>“No.  Anyone but her.  She’s like an annoying teenage sister.  Besides, any roommate I take on will need to be old enough to drink.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, sell it.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey took a drink and winced at the sweetness and glared at Rose, “NO.  <em> Not </em> an option.  That house has been in Maz’s family for nearly 100 years and has tons of history to it!  If I sell it someone will just come in and knock it down and build a McMansion or some other kind of modern monstrosity that won’t flow with the historical district.  Besides...I know and <em> love </em>all the quirks.  It would take years for someone new to learn them all.  I might as well just stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's just something to consider.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey mustered a smile and raised her glass to hit the rim Rose’s, “I guess I could at least think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>It had been months since they stayed until closing at the Starkiller.   “Are you sure you don't want to split the ride?”  Rose asked outside the darkened bar.  “I hate when you walk around by yourself this late at night.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that far...besides pepper spray.” She held up the  mini canister labeled MACE, attached to her key chain.  “I promise I’ll call the minute I step on the porch.  I promise!” </p><p> </p><p>“If I don't hear from you in 20 minutes I’m sending the SWAT team.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could you be a little more dramatic?” She muttered under her breath.  She waved as the car pulled away, headlights fading into the night and started home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The town around her was so quiet Rey felt like she was the only living soul on earth.  The historic district of Chandrilla was pretty rundown these days, but tonight she pictured how it looked in its glory days as she navigated the cracked and buckled sidewalks.  The moonlight lent itself to her imagination and highlighted the nostalgic silhouettes of the homes that lined Academy Street, hiding some of the evidence of present day life.  She lived off Academy, on Rebel Way, her cottage nestled on an acre of land behind the Skywalker House.  Maz had said that at one time the cottage was part of the Skywalker Estate but was separated and sold off once the depression was over. Maz’s parents had worked for Skywalker in the early 1900’s and jumped at the chance to purchase the cottage, especially since Skywalker let it go for next to nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck it, </em> ” she thought as she swerved back down Academy Street.  Rebel Way was the last block to her cottage, and a straight shot to the cemetery. Normally a dark night, alone, with only  her cell phone flashlight would make her steer clear, but thanks to the alcohol in her system she was feeling  bold and curious. <em> 2:15am. </em>Thumbing a text to Rose, she felt a small twinge of guilt for lying, but one white lie wouldn't hurt for tonight.</p><p> </p><p>The grounds were quiet, not even the crickets were singing.  Tombstones, statues and crypts lined the white gravel path she had walked many times.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't hard to find Maz.  The store bought bouquet of daisies wilted where she had left them earlier in the week.  The new stone stood out, the earth raised around it.  She wondered how long it would take to settle into the ground like the ones that surrounded it, she thought sadly.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Maz,” Rey whispered as she sat down and brushed the dirt away from the base.  She reached up and grabbed the bouquet of flowers and began finger pruning the browning leaves and petals from the bundle.  She continued to whisper as she told Maz about the rough week she had and her project wrapping up at work.  “Rose met me for drinks tonight at Starkiller.  We talked a bit about me finding a roommate...or maybe even selling the cottage,” she admitted, feeling guilty at the talk of selling.  She knew she was being ridiculous.  Maz would only want her to be happy, and if selling the cottage helped do that, she wouldn’t mind at all.  Rey looked up from the bouquet, tears dotting the corners of her eyes.  The ground beneath her was soft like a cushion.  She yawned.  “Think I should sell it back to Skywalker’s?  Now that would be funny…”  </p><p> </p><p>A therapist would probably tell her to get up, that sleeping next to the dead wasn't a healthy coping mechanism.  But Maz was the only one who would understand.  She always did, she thought as her eyes closed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>She was dreaming.  </p><p> </p><p>She had to be.  </p><p> </p><p>A warm breeze swept gently over her, stirring up the dead leaves and petals she had picked off the bouquet.  A large hand attached to a muscular forearm in rolled up shirtsleeves stroked her cheek.  Beyond the hand, she  focused on a pair of intense dark eyes staring through her.  She could tell he was pale with a smattering of moles across his face.  He had an aquiline nose, and full, crimson lips so plush looking, they made her breath hitch. The hand stopped stroking her cheek and reached down and grasped her hand, gently pulling her upright into a seated position. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on sweetheart...There are some clouds rolling in and the rain is coming...you’ll get soaked.”  His deep voice cut through the night, hitting like the low notes on a piano.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. OH! I’m...I didn’t mean to...I fell asleep...Thank you,” she stammered. “For... waking me up.”  Gripping his hand for balance, she staggered onto her feet and noticed he was wearing a tweed vest and pants along and a pair of wingtip shoes. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you work here?” She stood up straightening her dress with one hand, her other hand still clasped in his.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at his clothing, so out of place in a cemetery--well anywhere--but maybe he was an eccentric caretaker or groundskeeper?</p><p> </p><p>He helped her stand. "No." His palm was warm against her cold one. A part of her felt bereft when he let go. He slowly raked his fingers through his raven hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I should be going.”  She meant to make a statement but it rolled off her tongue like a question. </p><p> </p><p>They were standing close, closer than two strangers who had just met should be.  </p><p> </p><p>“Can I walk you home?  A young lady shouldn’t be out walking at this hour unaccompanied,” he said with a tisk, as he offered her his elbow.  Such a formal gesture, she thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. That would be nice,” she said as she awkwardly locked arms with him. The way his lips twitched, she thought maybe she did it wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kylo.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s different.  I mean so is Rey.  Most people think I’m a guy before they meet me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no doubts about your gender, My Dear.”</p><p> </p><p>This scene reminded her of a quirky rom-com.  She was strolling arm in arm with a handsome stranger that looked like he just left a Gatsby themed party, walking in a cemetery in the middle of the night. She couldn't help but blush and get a little starry-eyed.</p><p> </p><p>She stumbled on the loose gravel path, her legs stiff from laying on the ground.  He automatically adjusted his step for her change in gait.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> He paused outside the cemetery gates.  She was confused until she realized that he didn't know where she lived. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a serial killer are you?” she said half jokingly.  She was normally very careful not to share her home address with anyone new.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped and let out a hearty laugh.  He dropped her hand and put his hands up in the air and twirled around.</p><p> </p><p>“It appears I have left my killing tools elsewhere.  Not that me saying I am not a crazed murderer will convince you otherwise, but you have my word that you will get home safely and in one piece.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed at him as he locked arms with her once again and they walked in silence until Rey turned them down Rebel Way.  </p><p> </p><p>“You live down Rebel?” he asked hesitantly.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.  My mother owned, well now <em> I </em>own, the cottage on the backside of the Skywalker House.”  she said matter-of-factly.  “Do you know of it?”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped abruptly.  “I’m familiar.”  The way he spoke, it sounded like he was talking to the house and not to her.  “The big Live Oak still in the back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Yes, it is.” She looked at him curiously. The old tree in the back never seemed like anything anybody would care about.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo started to walk again. “It’s a lovely home, Rey.  I guess this makes us neighbors...of sorts.”  </p><p> </p><p>She mentally started running down the list of people and faces that she knew in her neighborhood.  Kylo was not a name she was familiar with, and she would have definitely remembered him if she had seen him.</p><p> </p><p>“How have we never met before? I would remember you if we had met…” she trailed off as she approached the walkway leading up to her porch. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been away for awhile.  A long while.” he said turning to her and clasping her hands.  “Now that I’m back though, I hope to see you around, Rey.”  He slowly brought each hand up and brushed her knuckles against his lips and kissed them softly.  The warm breath from his lips was a spark that lit a fuse, tingling as it burned down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>Her head started swimming.  She wasn’t sure if it was the residual alcohol in her system or the sudden rush of blood to her face and between her legs, but the way he stared at her...<em> fuck </em>...it did things to her.  She suddenly felt hot all over. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Kylo, and thank you again...for everything.”  she said as she gave him a coy smile.  </p><p> </p><p>He nodded and released her hands.  She turned and started walking toward her porch, the security light lit up the walkway as she got close enough to activate the motion sensor.</p><p> </p><p><em> Shit! </em>She should have gotten his number so she could call him and see if he wanted to meet again.  She stopped and turned almost halfway from the sidewalk to her porch, “Kylo?...” she called out, but he was gone.  In his place a foggy mist had rolled in, enveloping the street and casting the road in a bluish haze.  She heard a clap of thunder just before the sky opened up above her.  She ran the rest of the way to the door and fumbled the keys out of her bag and into the lock, she heard the familiar clunk or the ancient lock bolt releasing.  She flipped on the light and shut the front door behind her, the sound of heavy rain drops thrumming on the roof getting louder now.  Once she got to her room, she quickly shucked her work clothes off and threw on an old t-shirt and crawled into bed.  Exhausted, her eyes closed and she was asleep shortly after her head hit the pillow.  She had restless dreams that night of a large hand reaching out for her and the dark eyes that lingered beyond it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey searches for information on the mysterious Kylo Ren.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huge thank you again to the amazing Queenofharts1984 for being such a great beta!</p><p>If you feel like I missed any tags please let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Brrrrrb.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Brrrrrrb </em>.  </p><p> </p><p>She lifted her head from her pillow to grab the phone vibrating on her night stand.  She looked at the screen and groaned.  7:19am.  <em> Why was Rose texting her this early? </em>  </p><p> </p><p><b>Rose: </b>Brunch at 11 w Finn?</p><p> </p><p><b>Rey:  </b>ROSE  It’s 7am.  That’s 4 hours away 😩</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She grabbed her phone and shoved her hand under her pillow, hugging it as she snuggled back into the mattress. She closed her eyes and attempted to go back to sleep, but it was no use.  She rolled over and opened the Facebook app on her phone.  She scrolled for a few minutes before typing Kylo Ren in the search bar.  Surely <em> everyone </em> had some kind of social media these days so she was bound to find him somewhere online.</p><p> </p><p>Her Facebook search for Kylo Ren yielded a Kyle Ren, Kyle Ron, and Kylie Renner.  None of whose profile photos were even close to the dark eyed stranger from last night.</p><p> </p><p>Twitter, Instagram, and LinkdIn were all a bust too.  No Kylo Ren or even Kylo Wren.</p><p> </p><p><em> Google don't fail me now! </em>she thought as she typed “Kylo Ren” into the search engine.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren was a “Notorious Gangster” per his Wikipedia page.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>
<em>birth </em>unknown date 1901</li>
<li>
<em>death </em>September 17, 1932 (aged 31)</li>
</ol><p>     Chandrilla</p><p> </p><p>Cause of death (died in fire)</p><p> </p><p>Alias: None</p><p> </p><p>Spouse: None</p><p> </p><p>Children: None</p><p> </p><p>Early Life: Parents unknown. Heritage Unknown. Little known of early life. </p><p> </p><p>Career: Rose to power under Alistar Snoke's (see bio) short reign. Managed a successful bootleg operation by murdering rival bootleggers.  Said to be one of the most vicious and impulsive criminals of the era.  No known photos.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Regret washed over her in a tidal wave.  The guy from last night knew her <em> name </em> and <em> address. </em>  A chill ran through her and she thought of all the red flags she should have taken note of last night. He was probably just some guy who happened to see her sleeping on his way home from a costume party and gave her a fake name to be nice.  Who in their right mind would want to give their real name to a pathetic girl who passes out on their mom’s grave at two in the morning?</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>She checked the time again. 8:35.  She had a nagging feeling that she should go back to the cemetery.  If she got up now, she could stop there on her way to brunch.  She hopped out of bed with a spring in her step, fueled by an anxious curiosity.  </p><p> </p><p>She showered and dressed, opting for a cute floral romper on the off chance she did find Kylo Ren again.  She threw her hair up in a messy bun, grabbed her favorite sunnies and headed out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Water had collected in the depressions in the worn cobblestones of the front walkway.  Rey danced between puddles, making her way to the sidewalk and turning up the street to head back toward the cemetery.</p><p> </p><p>A mist hung in the air as she passed through the cemetery gates.  It was still cool enough this time of morning that the sun hadn't burned the fog away.  She felt a twinge of deja vu as she walked the gravel path that she had the night before, making her way to Maz’s grave.  The grass was still tamped down where she had fallen asleep in front of the granite slab.  There was no sign of Kylo Ren.  The grass was wet and dewey and she barely missed the glimmer of something shiny nestled against the headstone.  </p><p> </p><p>She squatted down and picked up a tarnished silver cufflink. Gingerly, she dried it against the hem of her romper.  It was a thick square of tarnished silver with a three letter monogram across the front in script, <em>BOS.</em> The toggle was missing which rendered the link useless.  She unconsciously pocketed it, twirling the post over and over between her thumb and forefinger as she walked further down the path toward the groundskeeper’s shed.  The constant crunch of the gravel under foot was all she could hear as she made her way closer to the shed.</p><p> </p><p>Once she got closer, she noticed that the door was ajar and an engine was purring on a small utility cart on the other side of the shed.  She cleared her throat, not wanting to startle whomever was inside. There was no response so she knocked loudly on the door.  </p><p> </p><p>“<em> What </em>?” a voice hissed from inside.   </p><p> </p><p>A short man, probably in his 50’s, with a disfigured face emerged from the shed as the door swung open.  “What do ya need?  Plot map’s up near the gate.  I can’t help ya find anyone.  ‘Got work to do.”  He maneuvered around her to get to the cart.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sorry.  I wasn’t looking for a plot, but an employee or caretaker?  Someone who would be here working around 2 or 3 am?”</p><p> </p><p>As the words left her mouth she thought that probably sounded crazy.  That was definitely the vibe she got by the look on the man's face.  </p><p> </p><p>His eyes narrowed, "Who ya lookin' for?" He asked, before spitting on the ground near her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kylo Ren?”  She tried her best to sound sure of herself.  “I met him here and I’m trying to find him. I thought he might work here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ky-lo Ren?” His lips curled back into a tight lipped smile.  “What do you know about Mr. Ren?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, nothing actually.  I was hoping to speak with him again.” She tried hard not to let the little man rattle her.  His body language shifted upon hearing the name.  She couldn’t quite place the reaction, but it left her feeling uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s gon be imposs’ble seeing as Ky-lo Ren is long dead.”</p><p> </p><p>"Is there another Kylo Ren? Maybe a relative?"</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno. None that I know."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Met a guy here," she admitted hiding the fact she'd been sleeping next to a grave. "He was in costume--"</p><p> </p><p>"Here at the cemetery?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, looked authentic. Winged tipped shoes, 20's garb." She half turned away. "Nevermind, I--"</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "What, did he look like?"</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck? "Let go!" she twisted her arm, but he only tightened to the point of pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me girl," He threatened, "Tell me and I'll let you go."</p><p> </p><p>"Tall," The wrist throbbed, "Black hair, dark eyes." She would have a bruise soon if he didn't let go. "I couldn't see more than that, let go or I'll scream!"</p><p> </p><p>The man released her wrist, leaving red marks that she rubbed as she backed away.</p><p> </p><p>He made no move to stop her. "Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. But if you happen to see him again. Tell him Arthur Snoke has a score to settle that’s been a long time comin’."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She turned and ran down the path, kicking up loose gravel with every step.  She only stopped to catch her breath once she reached the sidewalk outside the gates.  She bent over, hands on her knees, panting.   If anything she was even more confused about this whole situation than before, and she still hadn’t made any progress in finding Kylo.  </p><p> </p><p>She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time.  10:25.  She had just enough time to get back down town to the Cantina for brunch with Rose and Finn.  She shot off a quick text to Rose as she started down the sidewalk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to try to get on a posting schedule for this, hopefully every Saturday.  If you have thoughts or feedback I would love to hear it!</p><p>Follow me on Twitter for updates @somewhere_reylo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey tells her friends about Kylo Ren over brunch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helllooooo! Long time no update!</p><p>I am back on this fic after a gentle nudge from a friend along with the offer to help co-write!  She will be joining me for the next chapter and writing all of the Flashback scenes since she is incredibly knowledgeable about the time period.</p><p>Its a short chapter, but the next will be posting soon!</p><p>Thank you again for picking this back up...or finding this!</p><p>No beta this time so all mistakes are my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>“Peanut!” Rose was already seated at a table on the sidewalk patio and Finn was standing next to her chair calling to her.  </p><p>“Rey! Get your ass over here!” Rose held her mimosa up high before taking a drink.  “You need a drink!”</p><p>Rey hurried into the restaurant and out on to the patio to join her friends.  Finn stood up to greet her and kissed each cheek before pulling her chair out.</p><p>“Thank you...Sorry, am I late? I thought you said eleven o’clock?” Rey asked, brow furrowed.</p><p>“Nope! We’ve only been here a few minutes, but the bottomless mimosas end at noon so we started with two each! You need to catch up!” Rose giggled and stood up to give Rey and hug.</p><p>“Oh sure!” Rey motioned for the server and ordered two mimosas with the intention of nursing them for the entire meal.  </p><p>“We missed you last night, Finn.  How was your date?” Rey inquired with a waggle of her eyebrows.  Finn had recently started seeing someone new and had been foregoing after work drinks with Rey and Rose, for his new man.</p><p>“It was...good.” Finn replied with a shit eating grin. “You bitches know I don't kiss and tell..but I think he’s a keeper. I really do.”</p><p>Rey and Rose started oohing and ahhing while Finn basked in the attention.</p><p>“When do we get to meet the mysterious Mr. Dameron?” Rey asked, sipping on her mimosa.</p><p>“Soon...I promise! It’s still that new relationship phase where I just want him all to myself, you know?” Finn blushed.  Rey nodded.  It had been a couple years since she had been serious with anyone, but she knew how it was.  Wanting to spend every free moment, awake or sleeping in the orbit of your person.  Sharing, exploring, and learning all of their quirks and perks and sharing yours with them.  </p><p>Rey’s mind started to drift away from brunch, and back to her walk home in the early morning hours. Kylo’s vintage clothes and assuming the name of a long dead gangster was definitely a quirk she wouldn’t mind learning more about.  </p><p>“Rey, where did you go?” Finn raised an eyebrow at her, finishing his mimosa.  “You've got that far off, dreamy look in your eye and missed half the conversation.  I know that look, Peanut.  What’s his name?” Finn propped his elbows on the table and locked his fingers, waiting for her answer.</p><p>“He’s no one.  I mean there <em> is </em> no one <em> . </em>” Rey stumbled a bit and stopped herself from digging a bigger hole by downing her half full mimosa in three gulps.</p><p>“Yeah, sure Jan,” Finn quipped, shooting her a knowing look.  The server appeared with their brunch and Rey could not have been more relieved.  When her plate hit the table, she dug into her French toast, not stopping to answer the questions that Finn and Rose were still lobbing at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t mention anyone last night.”</p><p>“Do we know him?”</p><p>“How long have you known him?”</p><p>“Are you crushing or is this a mutual thing?”</p><p>“You have to come up for air sometime, Rey!”</p><p>“You can’t ignore us forever!”</p><p> </p><p>Rey gave her friends a cheeky, tight lipped smile while she continued to chew, moaning every few bites to drown them out, and also because the French toast was absolutely scrumptious.</p><p>When the food was gone and the plates were cleared, Rey gave in and decided to tell an abridged version of her walk home last night, omitting the stop at the cemetery.</p><p>“Okay...maybe I <em> did </em> meet someone. Recently. I just kind of bumped into him. I don’t know much about him and I want to see him again, but I have no way to find him. By the time I thought to ask for his number he was already gone, but he lives somewhere in my neighborhood.”  The twinge of regret she felt last night standing on her porch was amplified in the light of day. </p><p>“You know his name, right? Google him! He’s got to have social media, everyone does,” Rose mused. “Tell us more about him!”</p><p>“What’s his name? Maybe we know him! Where did you meet him? Can you go back there at the same time as before and try to catch him? We’ll help you find your man, Rey,” Finn leaned forward and smiled at her when he was done peppering her with questions.</p><p>“He said his name was Kylo Ren, but I don't know if that’s his real name. He’s...into vintage things and he’s a night owl.” </p><p>“So your vintage man is a night owl? Where did you find him?” Rose asked.  </p><p>Rey was usually good at making things up on the fly but her mind was blank.  Just about the time she was going to come clean and tell them she met him last night in the cemetery on her way home, their server appeared to offer more drinks.</p><p>Once the last round of drinks ordered, Rey continued. “I met him last night when I was walking home. He walked me home so I wouldn’t be alone. He was the perfect gentleman, so polite and he didn’t try anything.”</p><p>“REY!” Rose barked. “You didn’t say anything about him last night...<em>wait</em>. Were you with him? When you texted me?”</p><p>“NO! No, actually I sent you the text before I even met him.” Rey hid behind her hands, knowing that the wrath of Rose was coming.</p><p>“WHAT? What were you doing? Did you go home and then decide to go for a walk in the middle of  the night...<em> alone?  </em>Babe, I know you are going through it because of Maz, but we are here for you. You know you can call me and I’ll come running, day or night. You don’t have to go through this alone.”</p><p>“Rose, it—it wasn't like that! Okay...maybe it was? I went to the cemetery to talk to her...to Maz...about the cottage. After we talked at Starkiller, I don't know, I felt like I needed to talk to her, be close to her. I guess I fell asleep and Kylo woke me up before it started to rain. He walked me home.  I promise it wasn’t weird. I know you would do anything for me if I asked, and I love you for that.  I just need time...and to work through some of this on my own.” </p><p>“Okay, Babe. I just worry about you. When our parents died, Paige went through a really self-destructive phase.  I love you, but I don’t think I could handle watching someone go through that again.” Tears dotted the corners of Rose’s eyes and she sniffled.  Finn put his arm around her shoulder and Rey reached for her hand, giving it a loving squeeze. </p><p>“I <em> promise </em> this isn’t anything like that. I would never put you through that again, Rosie. I love you! I shouldn’t have said anything to make you worry, but I hate keeping things from you too. Please forgive me.” Rey looked at her friend, her face full of remorse. The thought of hurting Rose destroyed her.</p><p>“Of course.  I might have overreacted a little.  Sorry about that. It’s still a fresh wound, ya know?” Rose’s free hand wiped at her eyes.</p><p>The server delivered the last round of mimosa’s to the trio and placed the bill on the edge of the table.  Finn dove for it immediately. “I’m taking care of us today,” he said with a smile as he pulled out his wallet and stuck his card in the slot at the top of the bill holder.</p><p>“I’ll get the tip!” Rey exclaimed, reaching for her bag.  She pulled out three five dollar bills and stuck them under her empty champagne flute.</p><p>“What are you both doing for the rest of the day?” Finn asked. “I was going to go drop by and see Poe at work.  Want to join me?”</p><p>“Sure! I was going to start going through boxes from the shed, but I’ll literally do anything to avoid doing that,” Rey laughed. </p><p>“How about we go with Finn, then we go home with you and help with those boxes?” The look on Rose’s face said she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.</p><p>“Okay, okay.  But we need to stop at the store for provisions on the way back to my house!  It's definitely a job that requires snacks!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thrive on comments and kudos so if you are so inclined, drop a kudo or a comment!  If I missed anything that needs tagging, PLEASE let me know so I can fix it!</p><p>Again, thank you for reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleElle20/pseuds/ElleElle20">ElleElle20</a> is now officially my co-pilot for this ride! She's writing the flashbacks and helping me with the historical stuff.  She's amazing and if you aren't familiar with her writing, you should start with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791913/chapters/62646175">this one</a>.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this short chapter.  Things should start picking up story wise in the next chapter! I removed the chapter count, so that is kind of up in the air at this point.</p><p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloise/pseuds/reyloise">Reyloise</a> for the use of her 1920's Kylo Ren manip in the moodie for this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell me that he worked here,” Rey chided Finn as he turned the car onto the long, winding driveway of Skywalker House.</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d care. <em> Do </em>you care, Peanut?” Finn maneuvered into a parking space in the paved lot next to a spacious field, meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror.</p><p>“I mean, I can see the tree in my backyard from here is all...I guess he’s kind of my neighbor. Oh, and now that I know you drop in and see him all the time, you <em> better </em>come by and say hi to me sometime!” Rey teased him.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…” Finn said sarcastically. They got out of the car and started walking toward the large estate-turned museum.</p><p>It had been about ten years since Rey had been inside Skywalker House.  Maz had taken her a few times when she first came to Chandrilla and she had been on a couple school field trips there in elementary and middle school.  When she was in high school she had applied for a janitorial job there since it was within walking distance of their cottage, but she ended up taking a job at the local ice cream shop instead.</p><p>“What does Poe do here?” Rose asked as they ascended the steps onto the grand wrap around porch which was lined with rocking chairs and adorned with hanging ferns.</p><p>“Poe’s the Assistant to the Curator-slash-Archivist. The new Board of Directors for Skywalker House are more focused on the history of the Estate and the Skywalker family and how it impacted Chandrilla, so they brought Poe and his boss, Amilyn, in from Atlanta to oversee everything.” Finn explained as he opened the door.</p><p>What was once the parlour of the home, was now the lobby.  A portion of the room was still set up as a traditional parlour, with an ornate sofa, settee, and chairs for patrons to sit on, but there was also a long counter over a glass display case, housing trinkets and memorabilia for sale.  Behind the counter stood a middle aged man who looked up when they entered, setting off the bell above the door.</p><p>“Good afternoon and welcome to Skywalker House. Ah, Mr. Storm, lovely to see you again.  Here to see Mr. Dameron?”</p><p>“Yes! Thank you Mr. Wexley. If he’s busy I can wait or come back later.” Finn replied. </p><p>“I’ll go check for you, Sir.” Mr. Wexley nodded at Finn and disappeared down a hallway, leaving them in the parlour.</p><p>Rose immediately went over to the settee and struck a dramatic pose.  “I can’t believe I’ve never been inside this place before! It’s really cool!” She pulled out her phone and started snapping selfies.</p><p>Finn and Rey sat down stiffly on the sofa across from the settee. “You’re no fun...either of you!” Rose teased as she took one last picture sticking her tongue out at her friends.  She tucked her phone into her bag just as they heard voices in the hallway.</p><p>“Finn!” A handsome dark haired man walked over to them and Finn stood up and embraced him.</p><p>“Hey you! I hope it’s alright I stopped by. We were in the area and I thought I would finally introduce you all.”</p><p>“Of course! You know you can visit any time,” he turned to Rose and introduced himself. “You must be Rose! Poe Dameron.” He paused, “I’m a hugger, can I?” He opened his arms wide and Rose stepped in to hug him.  </p><p>Rose giggled and smiled. “Now I understand why you wanted to keep him all to yourself, Finn!”</p><p>Finn nodded knowingly, a big grin on his face. </p><p>“And you must be Rey!” Poe stepped toward her, arms open. </p><p>“Yep!” She gave him a smile and stepped into his arms.</p><p>Once Poe had sufficiently hugged everyone he offered to show them around.</p><p>“I assume you’ve been here before? Most people that I’ve met here in Chandrilla have been, so a lot of this might be underwhelming.” Poe started down the hallway, Finn and Rose trailing behind him.</p><p>The hallway was lined with black and white photos of the house, the different buildings around the property, and members of the Skywalker family.  As everyone headed upstairs for the tour, a photo of a young family caught Rey’s eye.</p><p>The family of three stood in front of an old timey pick up truck.  The man was heads taller than the woman he had his arm around and handsome, wearing a smirk and cocking his hips toward her. The woman had dark eyes that were piercing and familiar, but clearly amused. She wore a dark loose fitting shift dress with long sleeves and a cloche hat. A gangly boy stood next to her on the running board of the pick up.  He had a gap tooth smile so wide his eyes got lost under his pageboy cap. A cap that did nothing to hide his ears. His clothes, likely his Sunday best, were clean but wrinkled.  This family lacked the serious expressions seen in most of the portraits from that time.</p><p>“We lost Rey!” she heard Rose say from the staircase above her.  She took one more look at the photo before running up the stairs. </p><p>“Sorry, I was looking at the photos in the hall. I’m here!” she said when she found them in one of the upstairs bedrooms.</p><p>“No problem! I was just telling Rose and Finn that we are turning some of the bedrooms into gallery rooms for documents and photographs and updating some of the rooms that were supposed to be kept historically accurate to the time period.”</p><p>“Oh yeah! I remember coming here when I was in school and the rooms were all set up that way. It was neat.” Rey recalled.</p><p>“Finn didn’t tell me you were a native Chandrillian!” He looked over at Finn eyes wide with excitement, giving him a playful punch on the arm. “You didn’t tell me she was a native Chandrillian!”</p><p>“I—I really didn’t think you would care.” Finn shook his head in bewilderment. “I guess you're really going to love that she lives in a cottage that used to be a part of the estate.”</p><p>Poe’s eyes widened. “Really! Part of the Skywalker Estate? How long has your family been in Chandrilla? Are you a Skywalker descendant, Rey?”  Poe queried.</p><p>“Oh, no.  I’m adopted.  I’ve lived here since I was eight. My adoptive mother’s parents bought the cottage from Luke Skywalker in the late thirties. They worked for him  at the time and he gave them quite the deal on the cottage and the land. At least that's what Maz always told me.”</p><p>Rose chimed in, “Her shed is <em> full </em> of old stuff too! We are headed there next to help her go through some things. Maybe some of it’s old enough for your historical rooms?”</p><p>Rey shot Rose a look that made her snap her mouth shut. “What? I’m just trying to help!” she muttered loud enough for only Rey to hear.</p><p>“It’s just old family stuff. I don’t really even know what’s in there or what kind of condition it's in. Probably just junk that needs to go in the bin.” Rey quickly looked down at the floor. Emotion swept over her and hot tears burned the corners of her eyes. The thought of getting rid of the last remnants of the lives her family deemed important enough to hoard away for years <em> and </em> the thought that it might also be moth eaten, dry rotted boxes of dust at this point, broke her heart. </p><p>Rose reached for Rey’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  Rey looked up at her and she mouthed <em> sorry.  </em>She took a few steps backwards toward the door.  “I think I’m going to run home for a bit.  I feel a little lightheaded from all those mimosas at brunch. So lovely to meet you, Poe,” she glanced at Finn and then at Rose before dropping her hand. “Come by later if you want. I’ll be home.” </p><p>Rey turned and left before anyone could tell her goodbye or question her excuse about not feeling well .  She skittered down the stairs and through the lobby past Mr. Wexley. She barely heard him wish her a good afternoon as she bounded down the porch steps and over to the fence behind the house. Carefully, she climbed through the wide planks of the fence, into the tall grass of the field that led to her house.  </p><p>Her cute shorts romper was not well suited for a trek through the tall grass of the field.  It brushed against her bare legs, making her itchy and leaving razor fine scratches.  At least she had opted for her canvas ballet flats rather than sandals so her feet stayed clean and dry. The ground was soft from the rain the night before but she was able to navigate the field to her back fence easily.</p><p>Rey paused and surveyed the sprawling backyard once she reached the fence.  Small things that she hadn’t noticed or thought about since Maz died caught her eye. The back of the cottage had a small porch where she had left Maz’s potting table and tools. <em> Maybe I should plant a garden. </em>   The stone path to the shed was overgrown with grass and weeds sprouting up through the rocks. <em> I’ve got to pull those weeds soon, maybe get some new stone for the path. </em> The shed had a cracked window and faded and peeling paint. <em> Is that something I can do, or do I need to hire someone? Maybe I’ll paint it a fun color. </em></p><p>For the first time in a long time she felt excited, hopeful even, instead of overwhelmed. A new found sense of purpose filled her with a burst of energy. Rey climbed over the fence and marched over to the shed. <em> One box at a time. One box at a time.  </em>The words played over and over in her mind as she fumbled with the rusty clasp that kept the door secured.</p><p>The midafternoon sun cast enough light in through the door that she could easily see inside. Electricity had been run to the shed at some point, but the light switch was buried behind boxes as the shed had been packed full over the years.  <em> One box at a time. One box at a time. </em></p><p>She took a medium sized box from a stack in the middle and carried it to the porch, setting it on the potting bench.  Rey unlocked the backdoor, grabbed the box, and went inside. She set the box down on her living room floor and went to make a cup of tea.  A knock on her front door started her into dropping the mug in the sink, chipping the lip.</p><p>The glass window pane in the door was darkened by the shadow of the caller on her porch. Finn and Rose weren’t that tall, and she hadn't been expecting anyone else, so when she opened the door and found Kylo Ren standing on her mat, she let out a small gasp of surprise.</p><p>“Afternoon, Rey. I hope it’s alright to call on you. I came by a little earlier but you must have been out.” The deep timbre of his voice sparked little flames inside her, reigniting the curiosity and instant attraction from their first meeting. Kylo was even more handsome in the golden afternoon light.  His dark eyes from last night were now a golden whiskey brown and the sun behind him gave him an ethereal golden glow. </p><p>“HI! Sure...come in.” Rey stood aside and gestured for him to come in.  “I, uh, was just about to start going through some old boxes, so pardon the dusty boxes.”</p><p>Kylo stepped through the door but hovered near the threshold. “I know you’re busy, b’sides, it wouldn't be proper for me to call on you this way...but I did want to ask you if you’d join me for a picnic lunch tomorrow? I know it's short notice but I’d love to spend more time with you, Rey.”</p><p>“I would like that too...spending time with you, I mean. And the picnic too!” Flustered, she blushed and stumbled over her words, </p><p>Kylo beamed at her and he grabbed her hand, giving it a tender squeeze, before bringing it up to his lips for a chaste kiss. “Great! I’ll come by tomorrow a little before noon! Have a good afternoon, Rey.” His lips were still curled back into a toothy grin as he nodded and backed out the door. </p><p>Grinning and internally screaming with delight, Rey flopped down onto the couch, and fell into a fit of giggles. This was the most excitement she had felt in a long time. Kylo’s antiquated but polite gestures reminded her of the old black and white movies Maz used to love watching. The affect left her feeling giddy and hopeful. <em> Shit! </em> She forgot to ask for his number before he left.  </p><p>Not even a minute later a knock at the door had her leaping off the couch and skipping toward the door.  She flung it open, expecting to see Kylo Ren.  She <em> had </em> to get his phone number this time.</p><p>“We came ready to work!” Finn held up a grocery bag when the door swung open. Unable to hide the disappointment and confusion she felt, Rey gave Finn and Rose a weak smile.</p><p>“What? Are you still upset? I didn’t mean to make you sad earlier,” Rose walked in and pulled Rey into a hug. “I’m sorry. I know I get pushy sometimes.”</p><p>“No, I was just—Kylo was just here.  I thought it was him at the door. Did you see him? He literally just left.” </p><p>“No, Peanut. We didn’t see anyone. I don't know how we missed him.” Finn turned around, nodding toward his car parked at the curb at the end of her walkway. </p><p>“Huh…” Rey looked down the walkway, forcing herself not to do the mental gymnastics to figure out how they could have missed each other. “I guess we should get to work. Shall we?” She took the bag out of Finn's hands and gestured for them to come in the house.</p><p>
  <em> *** </em>
</p><p>
  <em> August 1928 </em>
</p><p>The sun was brutal - beating down on his head, neck and shoulders. Ben felt like his cap was useless. Sweat poured down his bare chest and back. He took it off and dragged it over his forehead catching most of his perspiration from running into his eyes. </p><p>Ben turned up an old hub cap to fill it with water from the hose. “Here ya go, Chewie. I know you’ve gotta be thirsty.”</p><p>He only had two more cases of hootch to unload, when three little boys came tearing down the back alley behind Uncle Luke’s ‘speak’.</p><p>“Hey Mister! You Mr. Solo’s son?” The shortest one asked, staring up at his tall figure, while wincing from the bright sun.</p><p>“Yeah, dats me, kid. Folks call me Ben.” He smiled. </p><p>The taller boy nudged his friend, and said, “My daddy says you're the one - the same Ben Solo that’s the fastest thing in three counties!” He boasted to his friends all toothless. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s me, too!” Ben puffed his chest out proud of his well-deserved moniker. “You all playing kick-the-can?”</p><p>The three all nodded.</p><p>He leaned down to their eye level. “Go pick another alley. Dat’s right, get a wiggle on.” He feigned serious for a moment, wanting to intimidate the youth. “Go on, now. Don’t wanna be caught playing back here.”</p><p>After he watched the trio run off heading up Kamino Street, he looked back over at Hans old Tin Lizzy pick-up and sighed.</p><p>“It’s okay, Millie.” He patted the fender. “After I finish unloading, you can have a little rest, too.”</p><p><em> Guess I’ll have to work mighty hard and mighty long if I ever want to buy that new Pierce Arrow, </em>he thought to himself.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are my favorite ways to get serotonin these days so let  me know if you liked it!</p><p>If I missed any tags please let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>